


It's A Long Way  To The Bart's.

by AnAnYaH



Series: It's Halloween Again [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead John, Ghost John Watson, Halloween, Hallucinations, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Caring is not an advantage.





	It's A Long Way  To The Bart's.

The brightness of the festival overpowered the moonlight. There were no cars or cabs , just the happy giggling of children running around in costumes which overshadowed the still escaping tears of the man on his oversized belstaf walking between the crowd.Was it too cold for October or was it just his heart ? His vision blurred when his eyes almost sunk into his tears.The gentle yellow flicker from within the jack-o-lanterns on one of the houses seemed like perpendicular beams of a faded rainbow when it reflected along his eyelashes when he closed his eyes to take a deep breath and allow his long-held tears. The greater part of him hoped for this to be untrue but some part of him was preparing himself for the worse and a tiny unacknowledged part of him knew that John was still there on Baker Street waiting to communicate.

He walked through the empty roads , where someday they admired the stars, he passed by Angelo's where they had their first meal, he walked by that ice cream parlor which used to be their favorite weekend destination, and then he stood blank in front of that tree where they first held hands for no reason at all. He should go back to the house he knew, but his logical mind overruled the vague possibility of anything against science.

'Get in Sherlock' a black Mercedes stopped by.If this would have been a normal day Mycroft would have received mockery or a verbal fight or a defensive behavior from his brother before accepting any help from his brother but today it is like the other man has lost all his sense of defense.So he protested none and gently got inside. 

'Could it be twins?' Sherlock thought he was loud enough to reach Mycroft but he realized it never escaped his mouth when it was John who replied, 'It's never twins' 

Sherlock looked away from God knows what, he doesn't want to hear John's voices , he wants John. He wants it to be a bad dream, a bad joke.He wants it to get over soon. He wants to see John laughing at him , mocking him for falling into this bad Halloween prank. But if he is sitting inside Mycroft's car, driven by his brother and not any of his brother's minions, Sherlock knew that his wishes have little chance to get granted.

Greg was waiting outside when Mycroft's car reached Bart's. Greg helped Sherlock to open the car's door. That was the last thing Sherlock wanted. To see Greg , to meet any eyes before reaching the morgue. Because he doesn't see, he observes. He observed. He knew. He refused to believe. 'may be a secret twin' he thought.

'it's never twins' John replied.

It was a long way to Bart's but it was a longer way to the morgue. Sherlock's heart stopped watching Molly at the door. Every inch of Molly screamed John's death.At first it was anger with which Sherlock looked at Molly.He fisted his hands, gritted his teeth, his nose , his ears, his face burnt with anger.But then he looked straight at Molly's eyes for long till he could feel the same tears in his own eyes. 

'Time of Death - 8.50' that was harsh of Molly to announce this while Sherlock still had a little hope, Greg thought, but both Molly and Sherlock knew that the denial stage was over.

Greg lied. John's face wasn't damaged at all. He looked beautiful, he looked like he was asleep. 

'But I am not am I?' Sherlock felt cold fingers interlocking his own.John and Sherlock stood there holding hands watching everyone mourning the loss of a great friend.

The next time Sherlock met Molly's eyes , he found himself lying on his back 'You blacked out.' 

Sherlock slowly moved his head scanning the entire room. He could see everyone who cared for him but couldn't see the one he cared for.

' Is it still Halloween ? ' 

'Yes!' Molly forced an affectionate smile.

'Then I have a game waiting for me '

**Author's Note:**

> Story continues in the next parts.


End file.
